narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seitama no En
modeled after the secular Gushkin-banda: Elkeid technique, the flames brought upon by the unification of Fire Release and Yin-Yang Release are noted to be an anomaly. The blue flames produced in this manner represents the disembodied spirit and as a result, they do not burn or feed off of oxygen, instead, the flames require the life force of the user and the opponent as its fuel. Zōu Shì is able to produce these authoritative cobalt flames of immense melancholy as seamlessly as she produces her standard Fire Release techniques. There is no exaggerated gallantry within the flames themselves as actions speak louder than words. Overview Zōu Shì, has stated that this is potentially the zenith of Fire Release due to it's combination of both spiritual and physical elements. Amaterasu is the convergence of Fire Release and the high amount of Yin chakra that the Uchiha Clan possesses. The lacking traits between the two is the lack of Yang and the variance in tonal frequencies of said Fire Release. Since Fire Release is a secondary element of Zōu Shì, the potential of the flame exceeding it's already impetuous form still exists but only as more of the same. As many would notice, the flames conjure a perversion of reasoning and logic as they do not act in accordance to the laws the flame should follow. The quest of dousing the flames often comes into a dead-end. As the flames require life force in order to sustain them, the lack of life force will cause them to become inert. Therefore, attempting to use conventional or unorthodox methods such as water, using ninjutsu or even smothering them will become ineffective until the individuals spiritual essence is burned. When first materialized, the flames are indiscernible to the naked eye. Only those capable of visualizing chakra on such a metaphysical frequency can view such a thing. The indulgent irony of viewing the flames often ends with a breathless escape from the former. However, the flames may become visible if they latch onto a sufficient amount of lifeforce and when they do, they will continue to burn ceaselessly. During Zōu Shì's initial creation of the flames, she would use an overbearing amount of her own life force to produce the flames which unfortunately shortened her natural lifespan, though she considered such a fault trivial due to her connection with Sargon. Not only did her careless actions cost her the later years in life, it also crippled her due to losing the vitality the technique is composed of. After a five years of living as an emaciated figure, Zōu Shì eventually began to control the input required to produce the ephemeral flames. Eventually after a decade or so, through trial and error, the flames came into a nigh-faultless existence though it still takes a nominal amount of life force in order to use them. Abilities The flames themselves are considered to exist on the outer realm of Fire Release and is only included in the branch due to it's breathtaking appearance. Aside from their eerie appearance, which appears as the physical manifestation of a fantasy, the flames are actually quite danger more so than those conjured by the Sharingan's Amaterasu. As with most flames, the fires of the Seitama no En feed upon the life force of both the user and the opponent. Once the flames leave the user, they will instantly seek out other sources of life force unless directed by Zōu Shì and will burn away at their vitality. The flames are so potent, that even methods of cellular regeneration are rendered moot as the cells are sapped of their physical energy. This means that the flames cannot affect other physical objects such as trees stones or even chakra itself but the inversion is also true. This means that the flames will phase through virtually any construct in this material world in order to seek out it's intended fuel. From those able to view the flames of the Seitama no En, their fleeting appearance an maneuver seems to mimic a form of sentience just below natural interactions. Drawbacks (More to come) Category:Kekkei Tōta Category:SahaTo